


木头

by Unsub



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: 大概是弦忍狼AU（by伸二）涉及没有姓名的BG。总之是很奇怪的肉渣……
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 18





	木头

“大人，已为您备好了温酒及更换的服饰，窥窗则在右侧的尽头。若您有需，摇铃便是。”  
斗笠下的目光并未向发声处投去，只摆了摆手，门外的侍女颌首便退下了。  
这是一个很小的屋子，一面门，两面木墙，一面则是巨大的纸窗，透着光，将隔壁一男一女的影子映得一清二楚。  
弦一郎略微烦闷地取下斗笠，瞥到小桌上盛好的一盏酒，堵气一般仰头一口下肚；又被辣得忍不住张开嘴，连眼睛都冒出了热气。  
城内的许多人说他总冷着一张锋利的脸不食烟火，走得近些的年轻武士则笑着批评他一点酒色不沾不懂得放松。这些人嘻嘻哈哈地吃着花酒，上了头，起哄地把他推到这个屋子来，美名其曰：弦一郎大人若真不晓得如何享乐，不如先从观摩开始学起吧！  
纸窗那边的客人开始痴笑着剥下花魁的衣物，她便就势趴到客人的怀里。影子里的女人乖巧温顺，后背弯曲成美妙的弧度，在男人怀里坐起身来，捧起他的脸来热情地吻他。  
弦一郎捏着空了的酒盏，无心去看屏风那边的春色，只得自己忿忿地想这些人真是什么都不懂。什么都不懂！比如他早已心有所属，他和他的忍者那主仆之下的别样关系，比如他的忍者披风下有力的线条不输任何艺妓，比如，比如他的忍者，此时会在哪根房梁上伏低身体潜行着呢……  
唉……弦一郎叹了口气。但他的忍者着实是块木头，屏风那边拥吻着的两个人都能让他心生出一丝酸味来——狼从来都不会主动去吻他。  
不论过去了多久，他在亲吻狼的脸颊时，狼都会先僵住身体，然后握紧拳头。一开始弦一郎以为这是忍者反击的本能，就像每次他要求他陪着一起练刀时那样，后来他才悟到这是狼在忍耐；但若要问他这是在忍耐杀意、忍耐主仆关系的戒律、还是忍耐做出些什么回应，他便是无从得知了。不过——弦一郎回想到这儿便感到小小的欣慰——最近这僵住的动作越来越短暂了，尤其是他将亲吻狼脸颊的嘴缓慢下移，捉住狼紧闭的两片薄唇时，狼会很快地放松下来。有时他会用一只手悄悄打开狼握紧的拳头，与之十指相握，再在此刻用舌头撬开狼的牙关，就可以品尝到柔软温热的口腔，带有一丝甜意。  
背景里的女人开始粘腻地呻吟，摇动自己的腰肢，将奶白又有如蜜糖的胸脯贴住男人，惹得男人哧哧笑起来。  
弦一郎恼怒于她的声音打断了自己的思绪，面无表情地看纸窗上影子演的活春宫，也不知这个蛇一样的女人是真的在享受、还是只是用来谋生所演出的戏码。但此时弦一郎忍不住想：他的忍者是否将被他抱也当成了命令？如真如此，那忍者的演技当真精湛过头，与之相比纸门上女人的影子也不免显得逊色……或者更甚，狼会把这仅仅当作是主人的无理取闹而在纵容他吗？弦一郎摇摇头，想要把这个念头甩出脑子，又端起一杯酒。  
但毕竟狼会对口交感到不知所措。弦一郎放下酒杯，仰起头，盯住屋顶上并不存在的一块污迹。当他托着狼的卵袋舔上阴茎时，狼的双腿会慌得不知道该怎么摆，胡乱地乱蹬；再吞深一点，狼的大腿内侧则开始僵硬，缓慢地用力。他用舌头滑过逐渐硬挺的柱身，最后吞到最深处，这时狼才会忘情地后仰喉咙，小力抱住他的头。  
花魁的喘息声从弦一郎的左耳飘进，经过脑袋到了右耳就变成熟悉的压低声线的呻吟。泄过一次了的狼会变得柔软，连精神上也会放松许多。他喜欢在这个时候露出一个得意的微笑，抱住狼，将下巴搁在狼的肩膀上，感受他尚有克制的、却如温酒般醉人的细碎喘息，颈上的薄汗，和皮肤的热度。真正意义上温顺了的狼，身体连无声的拒绝都不再有，会毫无保留地向他敞开、接受他。他则会缓慢地开始再次进攻，将抽插的动作拖得绵长，尽可能地欣赏他的忍者那满身的情热。太少了……还是太少了，他那木头一样的忍者，总是吝于将自己这样完全展现给他……  
最后，喝干了酒的弦一郎皱起眉头哼出声。他也不知道自己是被脑海中的那块木头败坏了兴致，还是纸窗那边的香艳景色完全无法打动他，满脸无聊地起身，整理好并未换下的衣物，就要离开这个香气令人燥热的小屋子。  
嗯……他要去找他的忍者才行……  
一次一步地，让这块木头开窍。不知这要多少个岁月才做得到哪……

一炷香的时间过去了，门外等着看弦一郎丑态的醉酒青年们挤在一起吵吵嚷嚷，却在他走出屋子时全部噤了声，目送他一脸冷色地从容走出房间，径直离开窑子。不是谁最开始暗地里嘟囔，随后附和声越来越大，人群才恢复了热闹劲儿：这弦一郎大人，莫不是有什么隐疾……


End file.
